The Crimson Killing Intent
by TheOutlawWriter
Summary: Set in the Anime episode 10, what really happened between Asuna and Kirito. Lemon and Fluff!


**This is set in the anime episode 10, Crimson Killing Intent. ****Kirito kissed Asuna, and asked to stay with her that night. **

3rd Person POV

Asuna and Kirito were sipping their tea quietly. Then Asuna put her cup down "Okay"

She got up and turned off the light.

"What.." Kirito said.

Asuna then pulled down her menu screen and took a deep breath. He clothes then vanished. She wads standing in the SAO standard underwear. Kiritio was traken aback.

"D-Don't look over here" Asuna said "Hurry up and get undressed, too, Kirito-kun. Its embarrassing being like this alone"

"No! I just...I just wanted to stay in the s-same room tonight" Kirito said, blushing a bit "That...that was all"

Asuna looks surpirsed, she then turns a deep shade of red.

"Y-y-y You dummy!" Asuna yells, and she moves to punch Kirito.

Kirito yelps in surprise, and dodges the attack.

"Asuna! I'm sorry!" Kirtio yelled.

Asuna is mad, but her anger is then replased by some tears forming in here eyes.

"Y-y-you don't want me?" She said, turning away. Rejection swept over her.

Kirito then grabbed her arm and turned her around. Before Asuna could say anything he kissed her. It was just as passionate as their kiss in the canyon.

Kirito pulled away "I do want you Asuna. I was a little surprised thats all" Kirito said.

"I'm sorry... Its just.. when you said" Asuna said.

"I am sorry too. I should have been more clear." Kirito said.

"I'll... I'l go change" Asuna said, and she was about to pull down her menu. Kirito then grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Caramel colored eyes stared into Onyx ones.

"I do want you Asuna. Do you want me?" Kirito said.

"Yes" Asuna said breathlessly.

Then Kirito began kissing her again. His lips moved against hers, and then his tongue begged entrance into her mouth. Asuna's hands gripped Kirito's hair. Kirito had one hand in Asuna's long brown hair, and the other on the small of her back, pushing them closer together.

Kirito then moves away from her mouth and began leaving a trail of kisses from her chin down her neck.

"I love you Asuna" he whispered and Asuna shivered.

"I love you too Kirito-kun" Asuna said.

Kirito then looked up at Asuna "Are you sure about this? I won't be able to stop myself if we move further"

"I'm sure" Asuna said.

Kirito then grinned and began kissing her again. He moved, not letting his lips leave hers. Kirito then picked Asuna up, bridal style, and walked to her bedroom.

When Kirito put her down she grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed.

Kirito was atop her, careful not to put all his weight on her. Asuna was gripping Kirito's shoulders for dear life.

Kirito's hands were roaming Asuna's body. He loved the soft feeling of her skin. He then moved to kissing her neck, which resulting in a small moan from Asuna.

"You-your have too many clothes on" Asuna said, breathing heavy.

Kiritio then continued to kiss her, with one hand pulling his men up and removing his clothes.

Asuna then stared in wonder. Her hands slowly moved against Kirito's abs.

"I-I didn't know you had abs" She said.

"I used to Kendo with my sister in the Real World" Kirito said.

"Well then, it looks like it paid off" Asuna said. She then pulled Kirito back down with one hand. The continued with their passionate kissing. They were both breathing heavy.

Asuna then wrapped her legs around Kirito, in which he gave a slight moan. Asuna smirked. She then began grinding into Kirito, both now moaning in pleasure

"I need you Kirito" Asuna said, breathlessly. Kirito smirked and Asuna pulled down her menu screen again. She tapped the settings and took a deep breath, she pressed the Ethics Code button and her underwear was gone.

She looked up at Kirito who stared in wonder. She moved to cover herself, but Kirito grabbed her arms and pushed them away.

"Don't cover yourself." Kirito said. Asuna stared into his eyes, she saw a look of pure love.

"I love you Asuna" Kirito said.

"I love you too Kirito-kun" Asuna said "Make me yours"

"Are you sure?" Kirito said.

"Yes" Asuna said.

Kirito then pulled down his menu and shut off Ethics Code.

Asuna gasped, he was bigger than she thought. She looked up and saw Kirito nervous. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I've... I've never been with...someone before" Kirito said.

"Me either" Asuna said.

"Will it hurt?" Kirito said, he couldn't bear the thought of him hurting her.

"No, I heard from a couple of the other girls the first time doesn't hurt in SAO" Asuna said.

Asuna then pulled Kirito back into a kiss. But this one was different, there was still passion within the kiss but there was also and edge. A new hunger started to consume both of them.

When neither of them could wait any longer, Kirito then lined himself up.

"I need you Kirito" Asuna said. Her entire being ached for him. She felt she might explode if her wasn't with her.

"I love you Asuna, with all of my heart." Kirito said. He then thrust into her.

Asuna gasped. She didn't feel pain, it was more like she was..full. Then a wave of pleasure swept over her. She looked up at Kirito who's eyes was filled with a mixture of love and lust.

Asuna nodded and he began to move in and out. Asuna was moaning, loudly. She was gripping Kirito's shoulder, her nails digging into him.

"Faster" She said. Kirito began thrusting in and out, faster and harder.

"Kir-it-to" Asuna moaned.

Kirito continued to thrust in and out at a crazy speed. Asuna was moaning, but he wanted to hear her scream his name. Kirito balanced his weight on one of his arms and the other began massaging Asuna's breast. She began moaning even louder now.

He took her rosy pink nipple in his mouth and she gasped. Her hands weaved into his hair, held him in place. He suckes and licked the hardened nipple. Kirito then switched nipples.

Asuna felt the pressure building in the lower part of her body.

"Kirito! I'm-close" She moaned.

"Me too" Kirito said, his breathing labored.

Kirito's thrust became more erratic. He gave Asuna another kiss and one of his hands slithered down, and began rubbing her clit. That pushed her over the edge.

"KIRITO!" She yelled. Kirito came soon after.

It took all that was left of his energy not to just collapse on her. Kirito then pulled out and fell down beside her.

"That... was... amazing" Asuna said, still coming down from her orgasmic high.

Kirito then caught his breath and rolled back over to see her. Her lips were a little swollen and she had a pleasant look on her face. He hissed her forehead.

"I am now yours Asuna, forever" Kirito said.

"And I am yours Kirito" Asuna said, his head leaning into her hand.

Kirito then wrapped his arms around her and absorbed the warmth of her body against his. Asuna soon fell asleep but Kirito stayed awake. A million thoughts were racing through his head. He slowly got up, making sure not to wake her.

He then took a quick shower and dried off. He then put his clothes back on and sent a message to Agil. Once he got his reply Kirito smiled.

He walked back to Asuna's bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, and she was so beautiful. Kirito looked on at her, with pure love. She was breathing softly and her hair was spread over the pillow.

Kirito smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, needing to touch her. She stirred, looking up and a smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, I woke you, didn't I?" Kirito said.

"I was just dreaming a little" Asuna said "About my old world. Its strange... In the dream, I wondered if everything here, in Aircrad, if everything had happened with you, was only a dream. I was really scared. I'm happy this wasn't a dream."

Kirito smiled "You're so strange.. Don't you want to go back?"

"I do. I do, but I don't want my time here to disappear. These two years have been very important to me. They seem that way now." Asuna said.

She then got up, using the blanket to keep herself covered.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" she said "Do you think it would be okay if we let the front lines for a bit?"

Kirito was a little shocked.

"Somehow, I'm scared. If I return to the battlefield, it feels like something bad will happen. Maybe I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Kirito said. He didn't want Asuna to ever feel scared. He needed to protect her and would give her anything she asked.

Kirito then stared off "In the southwest part of floor 22, there is a small village surrounded by forest and lakes. Let's move there together. And..." Kirito said, the rest of the words catching in his throat.

"And?" Asuna said.

"Let..Let's get married" Kirito said, looking at Asuna with determination in his eyes.

Asuna was a little surpised at first, but a wave of love came over her and she clutched her heart. Some tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes" She said, a tear falling down her cheek. Kirito instantly became overjoyed and kissed Asuna.

"I love you Kirito-kun" She said into his shoulder.

"I love you too" Kirito said. He then pulled up his items and two rings appeared. He then pulled up Asuna's name and after a few clicks a message appered before Asuna.

_Kirito wants to marry you. Will you accept?_

_In doing so both of your items storage with merge together._

_Yes or No_

Asuna clicked yes, and Kirito slid the ring onto her left finger.

**Hope you all enjoy. I mixed some lemon and fluff her.**

**TheOutcastWriter**


End file.
